Be My Reason
by Thorn dark angel
Summary: *Rewrite Underway* After 3 years Sasuke returned and what! He's the next Hokage and Naruto has to serve him as his personal servant! Sasuke must find a wife and the council are evil! My Oc Thorn comes in. SasuNaru hints of sainaru .Minor SPOILERS more inside!
1. Prologue

**:READ ME! I'M IMPORTANT!**_:__HELLO! its Thorn again... sorry it has been so long I was an idiot! But I'm back and going to continue/improve this story. I simply edited the old chapters.I added new stuff so old readers should reread. I'm sorta scared and nerves about it but I am going to update all of the old chapters and add chapter 4. I still love suggestions and constructive criticism and flames are well deserved but have more effect in the form of constructive criticism._

**WARNING!**- _Its SASUNARU (boy X boy) don't, like don't read...there is also bad language,cutting, Naruto abuse (T-T),male pregnancy, technical Sakura bashing, SPOILER ALERT!and my Occ Thorn(ME!yay). I may Oc with the characters a bit sorry. Also please forgive me for I'm not the best at punctuation or grammar._

**Disclaimer!**_- I do not own Naruto or naruto characters but I do own Thorn and other characters I made up...If I did own Naruto he'd be with Sasuke and Sakura would a stronger character._

Ok since i'm now done with the author's note that no one reads (lol jk)~ lets BEGIN!

**Be My Reason**

_Good Bye_

_ I wasn't good enough to make you stay_

_Am I truly that worthless?_

_You were my reason_

_But I wasn't your's_

_And now you're gone_

_So now I'm lost_

_Good Bye_

Prologue

Thirteen years ago there was a child born on october 10th. That child was secretly chosen to become the jinchuuriki or container of the great bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune. The child saved the village named Konoha and it's residence. However, they outcasted him. The poor child was left alone to be glared at and ignored. That is until he met a friend. They grew up together and became rivals but also teammates. The friend left on his own path, ignorant to it's thorns and twists that lay in the shadows. This traitorous friend is Sasuke Uchiha,and I am the jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki- konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja master of surprises! The ninja with the bright clothes and attitude to match! The manliest man ever! The next hokage that everyone loves!

I hope to kami you didn't believe that or you're even stupider than my mask. Yes, you heard me right, my MASK! Do people honestly think someone can be that naive especially with my past? It's sad no one loves me; even Sasuke, my most precious person even after what he did, left me.

I don't want pity or anyone to think i'm weak. Why do you think I act the way I do? I wish to radiate so that maybe someone will walk by and notice me. So I won't be lonely anymore. So I can have someone to live for.

Sasuke was that person, he was that bond. But now he left to serve Orochimaru to gain power so he can kill his older brother Itachi, a member of the Akatsuki. So now i'm left with no reason because i'm worthless to Sasuke. I can't help but feel i'll never feel like this with anyone ever again. Why,it's just friendship right?

Anyways I also lied about the manly man stuff. Sadly I did not get a big, muscular, tall body. No, I came to have a 5' 4 frame that's really girlish! Many have described my body as petite, femininely muscular with soft curves at the hips and a nice plump butt. Add that with my big sky-blue eyes, soft, light tan skin, childish face and sun blonde hair which all equal to trouble!

Guys chase me all the time and Jiraiya just laughs! Damn Pervy Sage! Oh yes I'm training with him now. We left Konoha a year ago a little after Sasuke...left..GAH! Why do I always think about him especially since it hurts so badly.

He truly was my everything.

Okay I'm leaving this topic back to Pervy Sage. He's training me so I can accomplish my goals. It's fun but hard at times. Jiraiya has been teaching me many new jutsus and helping me with my chakra control but thats still not enough. I truly want to become stronger so that I can be equal to him.

Pervy Sage is still writing that porn which kakashi-sensei just loves so we have to travel around a lot so Pervy-sensei can do research. Heh, more like check out every hot chick bathing in a town. Anyways while we visit the small villages I usually end up working at small cafes as a waiter. People, like I was saying, love my looks and my mask if they don't know what's inside me.

Speaking of the fur ball that is Kyuubi I'm no longer using his chakra. The reasons are simple, number 1 is I don't get stronger when I use his chakra and number 2 is I'm dying everytime I tap into his huge chakra reserve. Damn fox is such a hassle. Whenever I talk to that demon he's a douche bag. But I guess being locked inside a 13 year old boy isn't so pleasant for him.

There's another reason we always have to travel, Akatsuki. They chase after me to get Kyuubi. I've had brushes with Itachi and he always has remorse in his eyes. I wonder why. Is it because he's trying to kill me or because he took Sasuke away from me which ultimately did worse then just killing me in the first place because I have to keep moving forward.

I hope you don't expect me to say I don't regret my survival at the valley of the end because I do. I find myself asking why did he not kill me. I truly wish he did and whenever I find myself thinking this I also see a kunai in my hand and blood that does not stop til I pass out. But that's the way I like it. When it first began Kyuubi would try to heal it immediately which only led to multiple,deeper cuts when he did this, so he stopped. Kyuubi allows me to lose consciousness with the world around me then he heals my self inflicted wounds.

I started this only a couple months ago. No one knows and I hide behind that bright smile so no one suspects a thing. I'm happy like this because it numbs my internal pain.

_I'm not completely broken just cracked in many areas._

Jiraiya and I are leaving the town we're in. I have no clue where we're heading. All I know is that it's a long journey and that it's to the far east around the Demon country surroundings. We'll probably make a lot of stops along the way.

* * *

11 years ago I stood in front of my guardians at the shrine we lived in as they told me I've been chosen for a special task. They said my fate was to be the midwife of the Kyuubi container. I smiled. "What's a midwife?" I asked sweetly and they replied. "It's the person who helps women have babies." I smiled because I felt so important and in all honesty it was. This fate is something I will never regret.

Hello my name is Thorn Angelic I was born in the Demon country 16 years ago. As an infant I was taken in by the Shrine Maidens and Priest. The mikos that raised me told me that I was left on the shrine's front porch with a note attached to my bundle. It said:

_ I send to you this angel from heaven. Her name is Thorn Angelic. She was born to be the midwife of the male Kyuubi no Kitsune Jinchuuriki. Your Shrine was chosen because it specializes in demonic medicine. Please prepare this child for her destiny. - A messenger_

And that is how my life began. Now more about myself. I guess you can say I have abnormal looks. I'm 5' 5 with a 36 C-cup bust, graceful curves in the right places, long legs and creamy ivory skin. Long lashes obscure my blood colored eyes and soft pink rose petals form my lips. Snow white hair cascades down my back brushing the back of my mid-thigh. When I pull it up into a ponytail that's not pulled all the way through, some hair hangs down and it only reaches my butt.

I've trained in maternity for humans and demons; also in tai, nin and healing jutsu. At first it was quite odd to find out that the present Kyuubi host is a male.

But after learning the medical history of the Kyuubi no Kitsune first hosts it is not crazy. These host were male kitsunes. The reason they were male was because the Kyuubi was so powerful he could give them the ability to get pregnant so he can escape. It also turns out male demons love power so they tend to like other strong males and the Kyuubi host was always strong. I was worried that I would have to fight demons but most demons are extinct after the great purge.

The mikos have told me I have learned all I need to know and that I must leave to find the Jinchuuriki before his 14th birthday. So now I'm off traveling west to find the boy that is rumored to have sky-blue eyes, sunshine blonde hair and a 1000 megawatt smile, I can't wait to meet this boy!

**End of Prologue...**

**Ok so how was it ? was it any good? Tell me your opinion with a review!I take anonymous and member reviews. I'm sorry again if there was a lot of grammatical or character errors i'll do better next chapter. warning chapter lengths will vary.I like feedback^-^**

**~bye bye ThornDarkAngel**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting

**[READ ME I'M IMPORTANT]** _Hello! I hope I didn't disappoint in the prologue!This chapter had been modified once again so please do not skip if you already read the story once. Please enjoy this chapter... remember flames will be used to boil water for my green tea. But constructive criticism is always welcomed to improve my writing. Now it is time for the warnings and disclaimers...^-^ (note naruto is about 13 in a half)_

**WARNING!-** _Its SASUNARU (boy X boy) don't like, don't read...there's also bad language,cutting, naruto abuse (T-T),male pregnancy (later chapters..maybe :]), technical sakura bashing(later chapters), SPOILER ALERT! and my Occ Thorn(ME!yay). I may Oc with the characters a bit sorry. Also please forgive me for I'm not the best at punctuation or grammar. In this chapter there is ItaNaru and this story is rated M for a reason!_

**!DISCLAIMER!**- _I do not own the story Naruto or Naruto characters (T-T) I do own my Occ's. I did not gain any profit from this its for fan enjoyment only!_

**Be My Reason**

**Hello who are you?**

**Your an angel to take me away?**

**Wait...Not me, But my strife?**

**Dearest angel try and be my guide.**

_Chapter 1:_ _Meeting_

It's almost been half a month since we started to travel in Demon country. The folks in this country are actually very kind and welcoming, the opposite of which you would expect when looking at their country's name. The Demon country is manly forest that's so clumped together it blocks out the sun most of the time. The creatures that live there are always making noises, you may think this would be annoying but it's actually very soothing. The shady country isn't very warm but it's not very cold either, it's...perfect. Their forest isn't full of wild flowers and bright colors, no it's colored with cool earth tones of mostly browns and greens which are the worn-down, man made dirt paths lined with wild hedges and brier patches. Giant ferns and mighty oaks along with many other trees scatter around the perimeter of the land, all of the varieties mixing together.

Any other added colors are from the wildlife or rushing rivers. In our three weeks of being here I noticed there are more shrines than villages and that villages set up near natural water sources. None of the villages are really big but they're decent sized made from the trees they had to chop down in order to live there. Tourist are treated with great hospitality. Some settlements of towns are well spread apart and hidden in the forest to where you must know exactly where you're going to find them. Even these villages are welcoming to visitors.

As for the shrines I mentioned briefly before, they differ from sizes, looks and the God or Deity they house. I was never into the Gods idea. I needed someone there, someone I could see, touch and even smell or at least knew they were 100% real. In a way Sasuke, that damn teme, was like my God. That must have sounded ridiculous! How embarrassing to think that.I think my cheeks are red. 'Kuso! Teme' I couldn't help but think.

"Hm, Naruto why are you blushing?" Jiraiya asked me with one of his perverted grins. "Thinking of all the boys who want you?" The perv teased me. My scarred cheeks turned even redder. "Shut up you hentai!" I yelled at him, I crossed my arms over my chest. He only laughed.

Now that Jiraiya mentioned it more boys have been after me but I have no clue why it's like I'm putting off this scent that some guys just can't resist. I sighed. ' whatever.' I waved off the thought for now.

To our surprise we found a natural hot spring in the middle of the forest and to Jiraiya's pleasure there was girls bathing in it.  
'Hentai.' I thought with a pout.

I decided not to stop and kept moving forward while Jiraiya stayed and peeped at the women. A short distance ahead of the hot spring there was a small clearing to my surprise, again.

A sense of danger ran up spine, the words "Something's wrong" escapes my lips out of instinct and I got into a defensive stance. Out of the forest and into the clearing came the eldest Uchiha, Itachi. But something was different about him, his aura didn't feel the same. An unwavering sense of duty, pride and deep remorse was changed into the eeriness of a lurking predator, playfulness, and...lust?

I stepped away at that last one. "wha- What do you want?" I said trying and failing to hide the quivering in my voice. My eyes were wide and my senses alert but it was too late because he caught me with his eyes and I couldn't move. I gulped in fear.

The older Uchiha only smirked and in a flash he had one hand around my waist and one cupping my face from behind, his lips lingered by my ear. "Hello Naruto-kun" he said emphasizing 'kun'. A shiver ran down my spine. "Why do you tremble, I won't harm you." he whispered softly like a snake trying to hypnotizing it's pray with it's alluring hiss. I took in a small breathe.

"Leave me alone." I said firmly. I tried to break free from his grasp but Itachi's strength and my weakened limbs held me in place. I could feel Itachi glare in displeasure for my attempt of Resistance.

I was speechless and frozen.

'Why is Itachi doing this all of a sudden?' Cried in my head, confused at the change in attitude.

I was brought back when I heard my jacket being unzipped. My eyes grew wider when Itachi attached his mouth to my neck! I let out a soft whimper than a heated sigh.

"No- please stop!" I let out weakly. He didn't, instead he bit my neck as if marking me and I felt sick. "This isn't right." I mumbled. My limp hand came to life again and I reached up to stop Itachi from marking my neck anymore.

Tears filled my eyes, I felt so dirty and I didn't know why. "sto-STOP!" I yelled with an awakened burst of energy, closing my eyes and throwing Itachi away from me. He flew back and landed on the ground; shockingly his aura was back to normal as well. Itachi looked a bit dazed but I could tell he knew what had just happened. He looked at me, then gently traced his lips with his fingers. Itachi stood up and looked me in the eye. They were full of more remorse.

"Be careful, you seem to be emitting a pheromone that affects people sexually." He said, then walked away.

When he was gone I broke down and decided to go far away from that spot. Tears spilled from my eyes as I ran into the forest, far from the path that was leading him. A feeling of dread and meaninglessness hit my core in waves. Weak undependable knees gave out, my vision blurred as I fell to the grass floor. Tremors wracked my small frame. All this crying was giving me a headache and I just want these mixed up, confusing emotions to stop so I reached into my kunai pouch and took out one of the little,metal devils that slept in it.

With a blurry, strained gaze I watched the knife glide over my already scarred wrist. It simply outlined where to begin. 'how many cuts will I need?' I absently asked myself. "Ichi...nii...san..." I counted, red liquid began to come up to greet me as my headache dulled and emotions died down."yon...go..ro-" I was cut off when a soft, porcelain colored hand stopped the cutting.

"Hey, why are you doing that?" An albino girl asked sweetly. Her aura felt kind. 'This kid...Blonde hair and blue eyes, whiskered cheeks is he the one?' Thorn asked herself looking down at the poor boy which was Naruto.

"It hurts." I replied softly. She frowned. "Well no duh you're cutting into your own flesh you BAKA!" she said in a worried tone. Instantly Thorn took the knife from my hand and chucked it away. Then she reached into her small bag and pulled out her medical supplies. Thorn cleaned and bandaged my wrist.

"Who are you?" I asked softly looking away from the girl. She smiled. "My name is Thorn Angelic." She said with a smile. Her smile was true and contagious thus, I couldn't help but smile back "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." I was not ready for the feeling of me tipping over, or the warm arms that wrapped around me with great affection as she glomped me. "I'm so happy to meet you!" Thorn cheered.

Her sweet, childish action made me laugh in pure glee and she joined in.

'I feel at ease with her.' I thought. Thorn pulled me away from my thoughts as she looked at me with her large ruby eyes. They held desperation, passion and a need for companionship.

"Hey Naru-chan can I stay by your side?" Thorn asked. 'It's what I was born to do..' Thorn thought.

I smiled a true smile. "Of course!" I said with a nod. ' Because I already can't imagine life without your smile.' I thought, staring at the rabbit colored girl.

Thorn got off the ground and helped me up. "Eto...I guess we should go find Pervy Sage." I sighed. "Be careful around him." I warned her. Thorn giggled "If he tries anything I'll slap him so hard he flies to the moon!" She said in a very cheery voice making a slapping motion with her hand. I merely smiled at her. 'Will she cure these feelings?' I wondered.

I was able to track Jiraiya by using his chakra signature. Soon we landed right in front of him. "Hello Pervy-sensei!" I greeted. "NARUTO! where did you go!" was Jiraiya's angry reply. I chuckled with a stupid grin on my face and rubbed the back of my head like always. "Sorry I was resting and lost track of time plus I met a new friend!" I said in my mask tone. I could tell Thorn saw the difference but she didn't comment. "Um...Hi I'm Thorn Angelic and I guess I'll be keeping you two company on our journeys together." She said with a bow and a small, sweet smile.

"Wow you're an exotic looking one! How sexy!" Jiraiya said looking Thorn up and down. She blushed and sure enough slapped him hard enough to fly a couple of meters away.

"Hentai! I was raise in a shrine so don't say such vulgar things to me~!" She scolded. Jiraiya nodded. "Yes ma'am." he sighed and I chuckled.

The three of us began on our way to the next village up ahead. After about 10 minutes of walking I decided to get to know Thorn more to pass the time. "Hey Thorn-chan let's play a game to pass the time!" I suggested. Thorn nodded."what do you want to play?" She asked. "10 questions." I said simply. "You ask the first question." Thorn replied.

(AN: I'm going to be lazy with this ok it doesn't matter who asked the question use your imagination!lol^-^ continue..)

Question 1: "where are you from?"

Thorn: "I'm from the Tenshi shrine in Demon country."

Naruto: "I'm from Konohagakure in Fire country."

Question 2: "How old are you?"

Thorn: "I'm 16 years old."

Naruto: "I'm 13 and a half."

Question 3: "What's your favorite food?"

"Hmm...That's hard...AH I know!" Thorn hit the side of her fist on her flat palm in a 'I know' gesture

Thorn:"A nice, hot bowl of beef stew!"

Naruto:"MISO PORK RAMEN!"

Thorn giggled as I pumped my fist up. "Wow this is a lame game." Jiriaya commented. "SHUT UP!" We both exclaimed. "Continue~" Thorn sang happily.

Question 4:"What did you study in your village?"

Thorn blushed.

Thorn: "This may sound weird but Human and Demon maternity medicines as well as normal medicines and some combat training just in case."

I looked at her for a moment."Why did you need to know demon medicine?" I asked interested. She giggled nervously. "Ask the right question later and I'll tell you, now you have to answer..." Thorn said avoiding the subject for now. I sighed.

Naruto:"To be a Konoha ninja"

"Ok question 5! 'Why did you have to learn Demon medi-" I was cut off by Thorn." The question must apply to both of us!" she smirked. I sighed exasperated. "fine~"

Question 5: "What type of species are you?" " Example; Alien, human, demon or other."

It was silent for a few minutes before Thorn burst out laughing hysterically, she is rolling on the floor! I huffed."Hey! you said ask the right question maybe you're a demon so you have to know how that stuff works!" I defended myself. Thorn stood up, sighed and shook her head. "Wrong question."She said then answered the inquiry above.

Thorn: "Human.."

I sighed in defeat for now and answered.

Naruto:"Human."

Question 6:"What's your favorite color?"

Thorn:"Black"

Naruto: "Dark blue."

Jiraiya looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked. "Well I thought it would have been orange?" He replied looking away. He had a slight frown and a tinge in his cheeks. "That's my second color." I replied with a smile. Jiraiya shrugged. "Whatever." he mumbled over his shoulder.

Question 7: "What's your favorite animal?"

Thorn: "A black cat!"

Naruto:"A fox."

I stopped to think of the next question. "Hmm...Ah! I know how about-" Before I could say it Thorn asked the question.

Question 8: "Do you love someone as a lover?"

My head exploded due to overheating. My face must look like a tomato and steam was probably coming out of my ears! "wha-What type of question is that?"I asked. She smiled "Girls like knowing about their friend's love lives." Thorn excused. "I'll go first." she stated.

Thorn:"No, I do not have anyone I love like that."

"See simple."She stated. 'Love?' The word echoed in my head. An image of my rival shown brightly in my head. I clenched my fist.

Naruto: "I don't know if it's that type of love so for now, no."

Thorn smirked with interest."Who do you think you love?" She asked excited. I chuckled nervesly. "No one you know!" I tried to end it at that so I asked a question from the top of my head.

Question 9: "What's your dream or ambition?"

"I'll go first!" I offered and she nodded.

Naruto: "My dream and ambition is to bring Sasuke Uchiha home."

"Who is he?" My white haired companion asked. I blushed softly, I could tell jiraiya turned around at the mention of Sasuke's name. " He's my b-" I was cut off by Thorn's gasp. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked excitedly and I nearly fainted at her thought. Jiraiya started laughing. "No his crush!" The pervert teased. "Really?" She asked excitedly, Pervy sage nodded with a grin. "NO HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled completely flustered.

Thorn giggled "Sure~" she said in a unconvinced tone. 'You're totally in love with this guy.' Thorn thought. "Your turn" I said pointing to the girl. She took a deep breath. "ok."

Thorn: "My dream and destiny is to be the midwife to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

At those words I fainted.

I woke up to Thorn and Jiraiya standing over me. "Naru-chan are you ok?" Thorn asked kneeling down next to me. I looked at her. "What do you mean 'to be the midwife of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" I asked her. "Well I don't really know that either...we just have to wait for your 14th birthday." She said softly. I sighed. "That's four months away." I said. Thorn shrugged. "So lets continue on our way!" She said cheerfully.

I only smiled and shook my head, not understanding this girl who is now going to be my midwife. I stood up and we continued on our journey.

"Hey Naru we still have one more question..." Thorn mentioned. "You can ask it." I sighed. Thorn grinned devilishly.

Question 10:"What's your sexual orientation?"

Thorn:"Bisexual."

"I don't care about sex it what matters on the inside!" She said sweetly.

Naruto:"Homosexual."

"It's embarrassing but...I'm most likely in love with a man and I can't see women like that." I sighed in defeat finally admitting it to myself. The trip was silent for a while till Jiraiya spoke.

"So Naruto may be able to become pregnant?" Was Jiraiya's only inquiry on the subject. Thorn and began to laugh while my face changed into the color of a tomato.

* * *

**1st month**

It's been about 2 weeks since I met Thorn. We are currently at a village working at a cafe to earn some more money before we continue travelling. Right now me and her are walking down the street and guys keep checking us out, it's very embarrassing for me but it looks like Thorn's ignoring them. The two of us reached our destination, 'La Creme Cafe'.

It's a very popular establishment but the owner told us that their customer count increased when we started working here, I don't believe that since it's only been a couple of days. Thorn and I work as a waiter and waitress.

My uniform is a nice white button up, black pants, a white waist apron, and a black tie. Thorn's uniform is a black and white maid outfit. To say the least we both look very attractive.

"Naru! Can you wait on table four!" Thorn called. "Sure!" I replied and immediately went to the designated table. I stood in front of them, pen and notepad ready. "Good afternoon my name is Naruto and I'll be your waiter today." I said with my 1000 megawatt smile. Sitting at the table was a couple, both in their 20s and looking very lovey-dovey.

The girl smiled at me. "Hello, I'll have a cup of Hot black tea with a lemon wedge and half of a BLT sandwich." She ordered kindly.I nodded and repeated the order as I wrote it down. "And you sir?" I asked looking at the man who looked a little dazed. "Um sir?" I asked again, no response. "Honey?" The girl asked shaking him out of his trance. "Ah! um sorry...Same sandwich and decaf coffee." He said a little embarrassed of his unresponsive stupor he was just in. I nodded and walked away to fill the order.

As I made my rounds taking orders and such I felt someone intentionally grope me. I turned around a little angry. "Excuse me sir but please watch where your hands go!" I said just a little above speaking level. The guy obviously didn't expect me to have noticed and quickly apologized. I walked away but I saw Thorn snicker and I rolled my eyes.

Throughout my shift I got groped 5 times, but that always happens. What doesn't happen everyday is one of the customers kept throwing pick up lines at me every time I passed! It got very annoying.

Anyways we stayed and worked for the rest of the month before moving on to the next village.

* * *

**2nd and 3rd month**

The village we are currently staying at is very secluded and has no work so Pervy-Sage has to train me. Thorn says that she wants to train me as well.

My training consisted of first learning restraint by only using a precise amount of chakra in my jutsus.

"Ok naruto try this again, only use 2% of your chakra to create a clone!" Jiriaya said very slowly. We've been at this for a couple of days and I could tell he was getting annoyed. I took a deep breath and concentrated on my chakra.

I made the sign and willed the jutsu to flow and to my surprise I accomplished it! After doing it a couple of times we established I knew how to do it. "Eto Pervy sage why did I need to learn this?" I asked him. Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto you must know how to control and restraint so you don't drain all your chakra in one go!" he said in his teacher like manner. I nodded in understanding .

The next thing I learned was controlling Kyuubi's chakra but something happened.

"Jiraiya-sensei I'm losing- Rawr!" My body was taken over when I went into 4 tails. I sat there in Kyuubi's seal as he wrapped his red chakra around me, I couldn't breathe and it hurt. I was on fire. Then everything went black and I woke up in Thorn's arms. I looked over to see Jiriaya bandaged up, I knew instantly it was I who wounded him. But before I could speak a painful coughing fit over came me. I hacked up blood and my chest hurt, it felt like I was pierced by a blade. I passed out and woke up in the morning.

Thorn declared I am no longer allowed to use Kyuubi's chakra, like I was really planning to, but whatever.

So after that incident I focused on my wind element jutsu and for the rest of that month I trained in making my jutsus stronger and my reaction time faster.

"Time really passes by." I said softly as me and Thorn sat under a tree. "Yeah...Naruto tomorrow you start my training." She said in a bored tone. I nodded then randomly commented"I'm tired." Yawning I fell back in the grass. Closing my eyes I was about to doze off but Thorn stopped me by thumping me on my forehead. "Don't sleep here go back to the inn!" She nagged like a mother. I chuckled and teleported to my room. I fell asleep in my bed happily.

During the time of Thorn's training I learned medical ninjutsu, dancing, and female arts.

We practiced on the birds and rabbits. It has been A whole month since she started training me and I have made a lot of progress. I am not a master but it is enough skill to help my comrades and myself in battle if I ever need to. Thorn also felt compelled to teach me about the medicines and herbs for common illnesses and injuries. I can also seduce any man I want, but I don't know how useful that would be.

Jiraiya's bored with this country and decided to head back in Konoha's direction. So we left, our destination, The Hot Spring village!

* * *

**4th month**

We travelled for the full month of September. Of course we stopped in many villages along the way so Pervy sage can do 'research' for his porn. I actually read one of his book and didn't see any point to it. It was a very horrible trip because my ever so caring sensei kept reminding me that next month I may turn into a woman! Isn't that nice. We arrived at the Hot spring village at the end of this month.

* * *

**5th month**

"Naru let's take a bath together!" My white haired companion suggested excitedly as she ran towards the bathing house in our inn. I laughed at her eagerness. "Ok ok." I agreed running after her. "Hey what about you Sensei?" She asked Jiraiya. He shook his head. "I have no desire to bath with youngsters like you." He said with a perverted grin. "Bye bye." he giggled and walked off, probably to spy on other got to the house and used a private bath.

She jumped in. "Weeee!" She squealed as she splashed the water out of the bath. I laughed as the water splashed me as well then jumped in. "Wow you make me feel just like a child Thorn-chan." I commented. The albino angel smiled brightly at my comment. "Good!" "I'm here to help Naru-chan through all your difficult times." She replied back. I stared at her andshestared back at me. 'This is friendship...'I thought. 'If this is friendship then what do I have with Konaha?' 'What do I have with Sasuke?' I pondered on these ideas as I soaked in the warm water. Neither of us spoke because there was no need to, the peace was set in this comfortable silence.

Time passed in silence until finally Thorn spoke. "10 days." She said softly. "Yeah." was all I could say. I saw that my hands and toes were pruning. "I think its time to get out." I suggested. "Hm yeah, I look like I have granny fingers." Thorn agreed. We both stood up and got a towel to dry off. Instead of our normal clothes we changed into a white yukata and walked back to our rooms.

Everything was normal until my Birthday.I started to feel feverish, but it started at my stomach were my seal is located. The heat coiled around me, making it unbearable to even be in my own skin. I tried to breathe in the cold, Autumn air that drifted in from the open window to cool me down but it did not work.

Thorn rushed in and saw me struggling to cool down and quickly fetched some water and a cloth. She sponged my body and spoke soft words to try and calm me down. "Ssh it's just the heat taking over...your body's changing that's all." She repeated over and over. I could only groan in anguish. My body was covered in sweat. But this is just the beginning.

My stomach began to ache and I felt like I had cramps. The achenes intensified and now it felt like my intestines and reproductive parts were being stabbed by a hot poker. I felt my insides move and change. 'What's happening!' I cried unable to voice my thought. Bile rose from the pain and I puked but it was red and had lumps of flesh in it. I gasped in pain and shock. My head and tailbone was engulfed by the flames. The pain increased as a pressure built up in the areas. A wet sensation rolled from my crown but my eyes were screwed shut from the pain. I didn't know what Thorn was doing but I was hot! I thought weeks had passed but no, it was only four days. I grit my teeth. I had this need to stay what felt like forever my body began to stabilize and finished with the changes and the intense heat began to subside enough for me to open my eyes.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan can you hear me~" Thorn called. I didn't reply just nodded slightly, she looked relieved. I could feel the damp cloth on my skin again and reveled in the cool sensation. "Arigato." I whimpered. Thorn smiled at me but she looked exhausted. "You're welcome"She smiled then sighed obviously tired. " I need to clean you up, there was some interesting changes you'll find in the morning," she said as she used that gloriously cool cloth to wipe my hair and body. I sighed in content. After she was done Thorn flopped down on her futon next to me, "Lets sleep," she said and collapsed next to me. "I'll give you a more extensive check-up when we wake up" ,She promised then went to bed. I sighed then drifted off into a slightly warm sleep.

Thorn was awake before me. I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs like a cat. I felt something moving on my head, as if stretching as well then flickered down.

'That is odd." I thought. I felt something swish behind me after my stretch. I turned around and grabbed at the object only to flinch at the sensation. 'Why did that happen?' I questioned opening my eyes. In my hand was a soft, orange full tail with a blonde tip. The tail was connected to where my tailbone is. I paled, remembering Thorn's words:

_ "...there was some interesting changes you'll find in the morning..."_

My hands shot up to my crown. I tugged on two furry animal ears and then flinched again at the sensation. I took in a couple of calming breaths. 'Oh Kami! I have ears and a tail!' I thought feeling light headed/ "I... I have animal ears and a..a.a tail..." repeated in disbelief. I screamed. Thorn came rushing in. "What's happened? Are you alright?" She asked looking around frantically then stopped to look at me and my expression. "Oh... Nevermind..." She sighed and sat down next to me. Jiraiya came in with breakfast and started to laugh at my new look. I sent him a death glare, but he only laughed harder . After a few minutes he said "I'm going to do research, I'l get the full story later... Oh and Naruto.. I'm happy you are feeling better". He smiled and left.

Thorn and I ate in silence. After our meal she cleared the dishes out of the was and turned to me. "I need to give you an evaluation." She said to me, I nodded. Her hand's glowed an emerald green as she ran them over my body. They stopped at my pelvic area. "Hmm...interesting...your male reproductive organs have been replaced with female organs, you still have an epididymis aka sperm sack but they're probably sterile." concluded. "Can I get pregnant and how?" I asked. "Will that pain happen every time I go into heat?""Will I always be in heat?" I bombarded her with questions.

She smiled. "Yes, It seems where your prostate was is now a womb compartment that opens in heat; if a man ejaculates and fills the womb there is a 99% chance of pregnancy. Ah, and I learned that only ancient, strong blood can mate with the Kyuubi thus normal human males can not impregnate you. Lets see, you need someone of the old clans like Sarutobi, Senju and Uchiha." She said thoughtfully. "U-Uchiha?" I gasped with a fiery blush. She nodded. 'That means... I may need Sasuke if I ever want a family.' I thought. I sighed,Well that is one question. Thorn continued her answering. "No, that happened because your organs were changing and growing." 2nd question down. "No, demons go into heat every 4 months." last question down. I let out a sigh of relief. "Ok...so will I never get to have sex?" I asked and Thorn started to laugh. "No! when you're not in heat it is perfectly safe unlike normal women." She said happily. I nodded.

. "Um Thorn-chan... you are not going to leave me now, are you?" I asked tentatively. She smiled and shook her head. "My destiny just began so I can't leave you." said Thorn reassuringly.

We stayed the rest of the week which was 3 days and then left again to travel, train and work.

**Angelic girl, artificial light**

**There's only one person, only one life**

**Who can save me from my strife.**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

I was able to once again find Naruto-kun when his party and him went to the Hot Spring village. I sent my crow to surveillance him. I don't have my partner with me, but this isn't for Akatsuki either. I watched his strange transformation and heard all of their conversation. 'Hmm... So my little fox can get pregnant with Uchiha men. I couldn't help but smirk. 'He truly is beautiful. Perhaps I should finish up my business with Akatsuki and join him.' I thought. I have been interested in the boy ever since I met him in Konoha.

When I came back to the hideout after Naruto left the Hot Spring village. I secretly gathered my things and disappeared. It was everywhere "Itachi Uchiha disappeared!" I couldn't help but wonder what my beloved baby brother would do when he hears the news.

After a month of searching I found Naruto leaving Suna. I appeared in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki." I said looking at the kitsune. "I would like to join you in your travels so I can protect you." I spoke honestly and I knew he could see it but he still asked, "How can I trust you?"

I smiled at him "Because I know everything about you and you don't know anything about me and the truth." I stated. He pouted. "What truth?" He asked. "The truth about the massacre, just ask your sensei I am trustworthy". He turned to Jiraiya who solemnly nodded his head in agreement. "What is the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre?" He asked staring me straight in the eye. 'This gaki has guts, ah how cute.' I thought with a soft chuckle. "Wha-What's so funny?" He called, annoyed at me. "Nothing, come shall we sit and I will tell you about the Uchiha clan's downfall." I said and led him to a quiet clearing.

* * *

End chapter 1:Meeting

_Next time: The truth of the Uchiha Clan and Homecoming!_

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. Wow I'm surprised, spell check is telling me how to spell Konoha and Jiraiya correctly (And it's the correct way!). Anyways I left off in a different place from the old one but it was getting too long and I'm tired. I will Update chapter 2 tonight. So yes reviews make me very happy and want to update faster! This is a SASUNARU fic! Bye Bye Love-ThornDarkAngel ^-^.**


End file.
